Tyrion Lannister
Tyrion Lannister, notoriously known as the Imp, is a main character and the youngest of the three Lannister siblings in Game Of Thrones. His voice and likeness are provided by Peter Dinklage. Character Tyrion is intelligent, manipulative, deceptive, and cunning. Though he maybe have been set back in life he embraces his differences. He has a well refined, strategic mind and is kind and polite to most, unlike many members of his family such as Tywin, Joffery, and Cersei, and offers Mira Forrester, a member of a minor house, his help. He also has a shamelessly cynical and sarcastic sense of humor, always making snarky quips and jokes at usually others' expense, purely for his own personal pleasure. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Tyrion is first seen when Margaery and Mira go meet with him and Cersei. As Cersei questions Mira mercilessly, Tyrion picks holes in his sister's points. When Cersei and Margaery leave, Tyrion offers to walk Mira out. As they do this, Tyrion says he once met Gregor Forrester at a tourney in Lannisport and that he believed him to be a noble man. he offers Mira his help and warns her that there are risks involved. Mira can accept or deny his offer. "The Lost Lords" Tyrion first appears when Sera and Mira are drinking Queen Cersei's wine. He does not tell his sister and brings Mira to meet with Andros and Morgryn to sell Forrester Ironwood. The two men leave and Tyrion gives her some advice about the sake of House Forrester. He tells her that the crown can agree to buy Ironwood exclusively from the Forresters, but she will have to do something for him in return. What this is remains to be seen. "The Sword in the Darkness" Tyrion briefly appears before the wedding, telling Mira the decree for Forrester Ironwood is completed and on his desk in his quarters. Mira can discuss this further with him - upsetting Margaery - or she can refuse to speak with him in an attempt to appease Margaery. Tyrion is later seen being dragged away to prison, blamed for Joffrey's demise. "A Nest of Vipers" Tyrion is first seen in his cell when Mira Forrester visits to learn of his witnesses that Cersei asked for. Tyrion already knows that Cersei had sent Mira. Mira can lie or tell the truth, but Lucan will be angry calling you a stupid girl either way. Mira is forced to leave and then Tyrion tells her to be careful on who she trusts. Relationships Cersei Lannister Tyrion and Cersei share a very tense relationship. Cersei resents Tyrion and has hated him since birth because she blames him for their mother's death, as she died giving birth to him. Tyrion, in turn, seems to have little love for his sister. Mira Forrester Regardless of Mira's house being a minor one, Tyrion offers her his help so that the Forresters will not be as oppressed by the Boltons and Whitehills. He says he may be able to work out some sort of deal where the Crown only orders Ironwood from the Forresters. Gregor Forrester Tyrion believed Gregor to be an honourable man. They met a long time ago during a tournament at Lannisport. Appearances Game Of Thrones Trivia * Because Tyrion Lannister is a character from the show, his status will be Unknown for the rest of the game. References Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:House Lannister Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Unknown